


5 Times Gina Thought (+ 1 Time She Acted)

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [3]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gina is a dumbass, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light is a dumbass, Magic Lamp, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Spoilders for Magic Lamp 2-8, They do a bumch of romantic tings also, but theyre like 'were just friends', coz theyre dumb, lowkey cried while writing it, mostly fluff tho, the ending is kinda brutal, theyre all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: 5 Times Gina thought about Light,and 1 Time she acted in desperation.Spoilers for Magic Lamp stage 2-8!!!
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Kudos: 21





	5 Times Gina Thought (+ 1 Time She Acted)

**Author's Note:**

> I was like "I wanna write fluff for once and not angst" and then it turned out to be angsty anyway  
> Massive spoilers for Magic Lamp stage 2-8!!! You have been warned!
> 
> Words: 2427  
> Time: god i have absolutely no idea
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly apriciated :)

**The First Time Gina Thought**

Gina let out a deep sigh as she walked into her room, stretching her arms. Working in the warehouse was fun, and it paid okay, but it was hard work. She had to check everything, made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing, and help customers with what they needed.

She finally had some free time today, and saved up some money. Usually, she’d go with Light looking for the gemstone, but he told her that he’d need some rest to restore some magic. She glanced at the Magic lamp that was sitting peacefully on her nightstand.

She sat down on her bed, with her back against the wall. She reached over to her drawer and got out her small sketch pad and a piece of charcoal. She felt like drawing today, but what…

Her eyes landed on the magic lamp again.

She subconsciously started to draw Light as she thought about him. She realized she didn't even know anything about him, besides that he is the genie. He didn't either, she guessed, but there were other things. 

Like, his magic. He could grant wishes, because of the lamp, but she had seen him using fire magic too. Could he use other elements? Or any other magic at all? Say he was human and a normal magics user, would he still be able to make wishes come true? Or was that something bound to the lamp?

And Gina was so curious about his past too. Was he human before ending up in the lamp? If so, how did he get in there? Was he from the previous Dynasty? Did he have any family, and if he did, were there descendants of him in the Capital? He had been trapped inside the lamp for 70 Years before she found him, so there must be family somewhere around.

She finished the rough sketch, and looked at it.

She definitely wasn't the best at drawing, but she could do basic stuff and enjoyed it non the less. It looked pretty like him, and his image popped up in her head. She’d always thought he looked really cute

Shaking off the thoughts, she put her pad down and layed down. Getting a nap before the banquet tonight would be good, she told herself as she tried to sleep.

But all she could think about was _Light_.

**The Second Time Gina Thought**

“Gina, what were you thinking?!” Light asked her.

They were in a cave in search of the gemstone, when it suddenly started to collapse. Gina had seen a gem when they were fleeing, and tried to get it. She was too late however, she was lucky Light had been there to teleport them home.

"I'm sorry, I just-" as the boy let go of her, and her weight shifted to her leg, which hurt a lot. She fell on her bed, and sat up again. Light looked at her, still trying to be annoyed but now more concerned for her leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking towards her and crouching down. "it seems like a rock scraped your leg." She whimpered slightly as he put a cold finger on the scrape. "You should be more careful Gina!"

She nodded. "Uhm, I can try to go to Sinbad for some medicine?" She said, trying to stand up. Failing due to the pain in her leg, she winced and plopped back down on the bed.

"No, you can barely stand. I'll help you." He said, snapping his fingers. Some bandaging and medicine appeared. Gina looked at him curiously.

"Can't you just snap your fingers and fix my leg?"

"Well, we both know my magic isn't the most reliable. I wouldn't want to blow up your leg."

Gina giggled, and watched him work. He was carefulling wrapping the bandage around the scrape, after putting some medicine on it. He looked focused, his lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed. It was adorable.

A blush crept up Gina's cheeks. God, she shouldn't think about her friend like that. Because that was what they were! Just friends. Yet, she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when he touched her.

Right now, all she was thinking about was _Light_.

**The Third Time Gina Thought**

They had gone back to the cave where Gina scraped her leg, but the gemstone there didn't fit in the Magic Lamp. It had become night by the time they got out, and it was quite chilly in the desert.

"Im freezing!"

"I told you you should have worn something warmer!"

Gina laughed. "Since when do I listen to you?"

But Light wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring up, and the girl followed his gaze to the millions of stars that littered the night sky.

Gina looked back at Light however, and smiled. He was much prettier than all of the stars combined, with that twinkling of amazement in his eye. Gina's breath caught in her throat.

"I like the stars."

"Yeah." The other breathed. He dropped his gaze to the girl, who was still looking at him.

His expression didn’t change. His eyes kept the same gleam of loving and adoration, and it made her heart swell. My god, this boy was beautiful.

He reached down, and put his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Light was icy cold, but his contact was enough to make Gina feel like she was on fire. There was nothing more exhilarating than feeling him and his touch..

"Let's go home."

All Gina thought right then was _Light._

**The Fourth Time Gina Thought**

The two partners have had a long night.

Gina drank a little palm wine Sinbad had given her at a danquet. Turns out, even after a single glass, she really couldn't take her liquor that well.

So now she was tipsy, laying with her head on Light's lap who was sitting on her bed with his back against the wall.

She was giggling about something, when a cat jumped out of the window and onto the bed. Light looked at it, and Gina pet it. 

"Oh hey little guy! I missed you so much! Come here!" She cooed, picking him up and putting him on her chest. He snuggled up and purred. The boy looked at them questioningly.

"Is that the cat who always visits you?"

"Yess! He's so sweet and pretty!" she smiled, and giggled again. She seemed to do that a lot when she had a drink.

She suddenly gasped, and looked up at him. "I should give him a name!" Light smiled, and started to tangle his fingers in her hair, brushing over her scalp. "Yeah, you should."

"What should i name him?"

"I don't know. What does he remind you of?"

Gina started intensely at the feline, when she gasped again.

"He had a little grey nose and paws! Like he walked in dust! So i'll call him Dusty!" She exclaimed happily.

"Do you like your new name, Dusty?"

The cat meowed, and curled up in a ball on her chest. She giggled for the third time this evening, and looked up at Light. He was staring at her with that loving look again. She felt like she was floating. Who needed to get drunk off of wine when his pure admiration was intoxicating?

All she had on her mind was _Light_.

**The Fifth Time Gina Thought**

It's true that Light couldn't hold his human form for long, but he could manage it for a couple of hours.

That's why Gina decided he should go to the market with her today. She had to buy some last minute groceries for Sinbad, and thought she could finally find out why her mind has been so jumbled lately.

It felt like Light was the only thing she ever thought of, which had to be weird right? Obviously she was his friend, but is it really normal for your friend to never leave your mind because you want to spend every second with them?

Well, she was set on finding out, and so far she had gotten nowhere.

They had their usual witty banter, but Light seemed more… Gentle. He was usually quite rude in a joking way, and still was without a doubt, but today it seemed like he couldn't stop praising her. Nott with his words, but with his tone and gaze.

Maybe it was because he was in his human form.

Gina always loved his human form. It didn't change anything about him specifically, but he couldn't float like he usually did. It was just, as a human he seemed so much more genuine. When he was simply walking next to her in the marketplace, it felt like they were just Gina and Light. Not the Genie of the Magic Lamp and a Girl who promised to find a Gemstone, but just… two friends.

Gina looked forward, trying to find her way through a crowd of people. They had bags of food and resources in their hands, and Sinbad’s wasn't far away now. Light was rambling about something, and she was half listening, as she spotted some one and stopped dead in her tracks.

Light stopped talking, following her gaze to Chapur, who was angrily arguing with a shopkeeper. He seemed to be done, and went to turn around.

“Shit.”

Suddenly, Light grabbed Gina’s hand and pulled her to the left. She scrambled behind him, her mind barely catching up to the fact that he had just taken his hand and how amazing it felt.

They dashed into a small alleyway between two houses, backs pressed against the walls as they faced each other. Gina couldn't help but think about how close the other was. He was looking to the side, to see that Chapur had passed.

“The coast is clear.” He smiled, looking back at her. Gina thought she had a heart attack.

There was just something about the brilliant shimmer in his eyes, and his wayward smile She had to practically do everything not to lean in and kiss him. They stayed there, staring at each other.

Her only thought was _Light_.

**The First Time Gina Acted**

Black smoke spread throughout the ruins and flowed to form a magic circle. Light struggled in the center, hands and feet bound by magic. He tried desperately to break free, but to no avail. “Y-You evil..”

He didn't have the power to finish his sentence. Ghiyath chuckled darkly, his staff clowning with magic. “Fifteen years ago, I was awakened in the ruins by some dark magic users. I discovered my kingdom was destroyed. It's a nightmare! Time has played such a cruel joke on me, so I must rectify everything!”

“Using dark magic won't do any good! Giyath, i can-”

The dark magician stomped his staff down on the ground. “Don't you speak like you know me!” He yelled. “I have spent 15 years honing my skills to create the most powerful portal ever. I will do whatever it takes to regain what I lost 70 years ago! It is my duty as royalty and the only reason why i'm alive!”

“Giyath, you're making a huge mistake!” Gina yelled, making his gaze turn towards her. “You can't face reality and evade responsibility. If your reverse time, it'll be the same tragedy all over again.” The prince started daggers into her.

“Your treacherous girl! You cannot fool me!” His eyes burned with rage, as he raised his staff.

“Gina, get away from there!” Light called out, sending a ball of malicious fire to the dark man. He stumbled back, coughing slightly. With the magic holding Light in place destabilized, the smoke started to disperse.

“Arslan, it seems you've held on to some of your powers. But stil, you underestimate me.” he points his want to his chest, and Light’s eyes widened.

“If i sacrifice myself, i can achieve this portal!”

He took place in the middle of the circle and started chanting a magic spell. More black smoke flowed out of his body and swirled around him, creating a vortex of dark magic.

“Giyath, have you gone mad?! That spell will tear your soul apart!” The genie glanced at Gina “We have to stop him!” She looked around in a panic. “What can we do?”

“There’s only one way.”

Light eyes were full of resolve as he looked up at the magic lamp, suspended up in the air. His smile was cold. Suddenly, Gina realized what he was about to do.

“No...” She whispered “No! No, Light, you promised you wouldn't! You promised!” Tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

“I didn't lie. I won't let anyone die, and i won't let you fall into a time loop.” 

The girl held a hand on her mouth as she held back a sob, tears streaming freely from her cheeks now.. “Don't do it! Don't break the taboo, Light!” She tried to reach up to him, but it was impossible.

“Gina, thank you.” He said, the glance he gave her was full of sadness and guilt. “Im very happy i got to spend time with you as ‘Light’.” With that, he floated up in the air and started reciting a spell.

She couldn't bear to see it. She just couldn't. She only thought about Light, but he was going to sacrifice himself. She never did anything, only thought. Shaking her head,

She decided to _Act_.

_ “Light!” _

He looked back at her, that same look of guilt in his eyes. Gina leaped up after him, grabbing his arm and dragging him down. She looked at him, her stained cheeks wet from crying, and pushed her lips on his.

The kiss was awful.

Gina never thought that kissing Light could be so awful.

It wasn't like anything you would read, no fireworks or slow moving. It was full of pain, sadness and regret. Knowing this was their last contact, their last time feeling each other. Tears streaming, and hearts breaking.

They pulled apart, and Light looked at her with the most devastatingly sorrowful look. He traced the thumb of his hand he was cupping her face with over her cheek, wiping away a tear. She sobbed, and leant into his touch.

_ “I Love You.” _

With those words, spoken so genuinely, he flew up and said the spell. A bright light flashed before her eyes, and then it went dark.

Two lovers, torn apart by destiny.

And all Gina could think of, as she fell unconscious, was _Light_.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried during that stage :(  
> but i had a bunch of small ideas not big enought to turn into separate oneshots, so i did this.  
> and as for the thing were shes drunk, i feel like Light would patiently wait for her to sober up to he can retake his place as dumbass in the relationship


End file.
